


Better Wishes and Better Days

by Vexed_Wench



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Carol and Daryl have a chat before bed.





	Better Wishes and Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Halloween on my Allbingo bingo card.

"Do ya' ever have an urge to go back and punch your nine-year-old self in the face?" Daryl asked. He looked over from where he'd been trying to sleep.

"Why do you want to punch your nine-year-old self in the face?" Carol grinned in the darkness. She used to play this same game with Sophia. After Ed would pass out for the night Carol would try to keep her quietly entertained.

"Yeah, I wore my grubbiest clothes and told everyone I was a bum. I planned it so I could hit all the better houses. I scored so many full-sized candy bars I had candy until Christmas."

"I'm don't see how that would make you want to punch yourself." She wondered aloud. 

"You know how some kids wish it was Christmas every day. I never understood that. That would mean dressing up in your nicest clothes every day. You have to use your best manners non stop. The payout is some crappy gifts and maybe a decent dinner. Doesn't seem to be worth it. Nah, on Halloween I could dress in my worst clothes and still score good candy. If I wanted to be an asshole I could call them pranks and people were usually impressed by my creativity. I always thought let the other suckers with for Christmas every day I would rather have Halloween until the end of time. I should've wished for something better. This never-ending Halloween has gotten really old and needs to stop." He complained before rolling over to get a few moments of sleep. 

She rolled over as well and tried to think of ways to make him smile a little more.


End file.
